


Lone soul... Naked

by XiahsEyes



Series: "Монолог о..." [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiahsEyes/pseuds/XiahsEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне все равно. Я одиночка.<br/>Никаких эмоций в жизни, и взрыв, скандал на сцене!<br/>Вот мое спасение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone soul... Naked

**Author's Note:**

> для Hero.  
> Водолей очень старался)
> 
> Ничего личного. Просто мысли вслух. 
> 
>  
> 
> Написано под впечатлением от песни Utada Hikaru - "Final distance".  
> Хоть, в целом, зарисовка пропитана отчаянием и одиночеством, я писала, веря в лучшее.
> 
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_325161882  
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_325161962  
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_325162091  
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_325162155  
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_325162322  
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_325162392

Горечь. Сколько бы ни запивал, сколько бы ни закуривал… она не пропадает. Сколько бы ни пел, кричал, срывая голос, оголяя нервы и связки – ты меня не услышишь, не поймешь. Горечь не проходит. Сколько бы ни срывал одежду, оголяясь перед оголтелою толпой - тебе все равно. Может даже противно… Горечь.  
Почему так унижаюсь, скатываясь все ниже, прося о малости – внимания? Почему, имея такие связи в шоу-бизнесе, не могу наладить с тобой контакт?  
Не могу или не хочу? Боюсь.  
Боюсь твоего презрения, твоих обвинений. Но еще больше твоего равнодушия и боли.  
Не хочу, чтобы тебе было горько. Но этого не избежать…  
Я давно знаю правду. Уверен, теперь и ты ее знаешь.  
Это больно?

Не плачь…  
Я не могу больше плакать… Я не могу плакать…  
Не хочу становиться тряпкой, чувствовать себя еще более глупо. Не хочу ловить на себе сочувствующие взгляды Джунсу и злые – Ючона. Не хочу быть еще более несчастным.  
Но и не могу подавлять эмоции дальше. Этого мне хватало и в компании…  
Не хочу жить в душевном аду! Сдерживаемые эмоции только жгут нутро.  
8 лет прожитых в душевном аду…

Меня берет ужас, когда я вспоминаю о том времени. Поэтому, извини, но надевая фарфоровую маску холодной загадочности, я буду выплескивать эмоции, освобождать душу посредством песен и отрыва на сцене. Только так могу.  
Только так научился на свободе.

Крики фанатов: "ЮнДже!!" на концерте, - убивают, выжимают морально всю душу, заставляют мысленно валяться, рыдая на сцене, не в состоянии подняться и расправить плечи.  
Так было еще несколько лет назад. Но сейчас я с гордостью несу свою боль, свое бремя, свою веру и робкую надежду.

Ведь артист Джеджун не плачет на людях. Таких моментов было несколько, но это скорее исключение, а не закономерность. Все мы люди, все бывает...  
Пусть думают так.  
В юности, чтобы скрыть свою неуверенность и ранимость я старался понравиться всем и каждому. Будь то парень или девушка. Потом, будучи знаменитостью, мне это помогло. Помогало и твое присутствие рядом. Твои успокаивающие объятья и голос…

Мне никогда не забыть…  
Ты был так прекрасен! Я был не в силах оторвать глаз...  
Прежде, чем я успел опомниться, ты стал единственным, на кого я смотрел.  
И сейчас, не смотря на расстояние, я не могу не любоваться тобой.  
Уже столько времени прошло с тех пор, когда мы были вместе, но это прекрасное лицо, полное страсти, потемневшие от предвкушения глаза, обветренные и зацелованные мною губы – я не забуду их до конца своих дней.

У нас еще есть время?  
Мы не можем быть вместе, но я хочу быть с тобой.  
Думаю, когда-нибудь это расстояние мы преодолеем.

Иногда я как будто чувствую запах твоего одеколона, запах твоего тела; теплое и надежное прикосновение к руке или спине; твое дыхание в районе шеи, ласкающее кожу; нежные, чуть обветренные губы в уголке моего рта…  
Любимый, твое ослепительно красивое тело…  
Неужели, мой удел – видеть его только по телевизору или из фанкамов ловких фанаток?  
Обидно? Нет.  
Я плачу? Да.  
Но мне станет легче. Потом.

Дело в том, что я не хочу на тебя смотреть… Я не могу.  
Но это выше моих сил.  
Я не хочу узнать болезненную правду. А она в том, что вы забыли нас.

Ты забыл меня. Я тебя больше не волную.

Ради тебя я стараюсь быть счастливым. Я пробую... и притворяюсь.  
Ради тебя я делаю это.  
Самое главное – покерное лицо. Мне все равно.  
Я одиночка.  
Никаких эмоций в жизни, и взрыв, скандал на сцене! Вот мое спасение.

Я надеялся, что мои чувства сгорят дотла, но этому не бывать.  
Я смирился.

Поэтому, если ты смотришь, то гори, также как я!  
Скучай по мне!  
Люби меня взглядом!

Я не могу себя простить и мне есть что сказать.  
Тебе.  
Себе я уже много чего высказал. Смешно.  
Как будто схожу с ума…

Я верю, что мы поговорим. Я расскажу тебе, то, что ты хотел бы услышать, то, чего ты не знаешь, и то, что причинит тебе невыносимую боль.

Но в первую очередь, как бы я хотел сказать тебе лично, глядя в глаза: "Не забывай, что я весь твой. Смотри мне в глаза. Возьми мою руку. Почувствуй ее тепло. Слушай мой голос. А если боль и горечь не пройдет – позови меня. Подними взгляд – и увидишь меня. Мир рассыплется на тысячи осколков, останемся только ты и я. Я люблю тебя. Я всегда хочу быть с тобой рядом. Вот, где мое место".

Это хотел бы сказать я, и услышать от тебя это же…

 

***

 

Публика бушует, захлебывается в предвкушении, требуя зрелищ, которые и покажет им артист Джеджун.  
Вокальная феерия, с обнажением покалеченной души и расписанного тела - это их ожидание.

Их наслаждение…  
Моя исповедь…  
Шоу для тебя…

И я не подведу.  
Представление начинается...

**Author's Note:**

> Первая зарисовка: Mousetrap … Two-faced -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4352834
> 
> Вторая зарисовка: Egoist... Dependent -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4352924
> 
> Третья зарисовка: I Know... Voiceless -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7169678
> 
> Пятая зарисовка: Darkness... Sensible -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7169858


End file.
